The present disclosure relates to delivering a particulate-laden slurry to a subterranean portion of a well for operations including gravel packing and/or frac packing.
In gravel packing and frac packing, a particulate-laden slurry is pumped into the well bore through a tubing. The slurry is communicated from the interior of the tubing to an annulus between sand control screens of the production string and the wall of the well bore (open or cased) via a cross-over tool. The particulate in the slurry is deposited in the annulus about the sand screens to pack the annulus. In frac packing, the particulate is placed in connection with a fracing operation. In gravel packing, the zone about the well bore may or may not have been fraced, but the particulate is placed in a separate operation.